


Frat Parties and Mistletoe Kisses

by bigsoftbugboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Frat Boy Iwaizumi, M/M, Nerd Oikawa, mistletoe kisses, secret santa haikyuu 2019, these two are so in love it's gross, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoftbugboy/pseuds/bigsoftbugboy
Summary: Oikawa helped Iwaizumi pass his final and as a  thank you, Iwaizumi invited him to the the big annual Christmas party. The very last thing Oikawa expected tonight was to get kissed under the mistletoe by his very handsome classmate.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	Frat Parties and Mistletoe Kisses

Oikawa flops face first down onto his bed with a groan, the stress of his last final of the semester lifting from his shoulders. He allows himself to scroll through his social media platforms, something he hasn’t done in a week, and he finally relaxes for the first time since the start of his finals. 

A text flashes across the top of his screen as he’s scrolling and he can’t help the smile that lights up his face. Iwaizumi, the cute guy from Oikawa’s astronomy class, had messaged and it made Oikawa feel like a silly teenager with a crush, complete with butterflies in his stomach and giddiness. Without hesitation Oikawa checks the text. 

Okay, so maybe he does have a crush. 

“How did you do on the astronomy final?” 

Oikawa replies, “98%, you?” 

Iwaizumi’s reply is quick, “90% and it’s all thanks to you. I really owe you one.”

Oikawa shoots back just as quick, “Ohh congratulations! Going to celebrate that A?”

“Plan on doing so tonight. Going to be a huge Christmas party. You should come.” 

Iwaizumi’s text sits on read for a total of five minutes. Three minutes for Oikawa to debate on whether or not he wants to get out tonight and two minutes to freak out and decide that he would go out tonight considering Iwaizumi basically invited him. Plus, Oikawa thought it sounded fun, a good way of getting out of the apartment, especially after being holed up for finals week. 

Oikawa replies with a simple, “Maybe for a few hours.” 

Iwaizumi sends him directions and Oikawa, eager and giddy, makes his way to the party. 

He knew Iwaizumi was in a frat but Oikawa didn’t realize he belonged to one of the largest fraternities at the university.The frat house is huge and old looking, red brick and iron making up most of its foundation. The front is decorated with strings of christmas lights that blink red, green, and gold. Large stone steps lead to the front door and Oikawa has to stop himself from taking the steps two at a time. When he knocks on the big wooden door it opens almost immediately and Oikawa feels his mouth go dry. 

Iwaizumi stands in the doorway in the world’s ugliest christmas sweater (seriously is that Godzilla?) and a pair of dark, fitting jeans. A backwards snapback sits atop his head and he gives Oikawa a small grin that makes his heart thump. 

“Hey, glad you came.” Iwaizumi greets. 

Oikawa gives him a smile and a shrug, praying his voice doesn’t embarrass him. “Well it was either this or a sci-fi binge.” 

Iwaizumi huffs a laugh and steps to the side, motioning for Oikawa to come in. “It seems sci-fi was no match for this party, huh?” 

Oikawa laughs at that before giving Iwaizumi a little grin, “It seems so.” 

Iwaizumi leads Oikawa through the front of the house, greeting people here and there. Oikawa sticks close as the crowd thickens, hoping to not get lost. 

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi nearly has to yell over the music, which is loud and heavy enough that Oikawa can feel it in his chest, “let me get you a beer.” 

Oikawa follows Iwaizumi to the kitchen which is stocked full booze and snacks. There are far less people in the kitchen and Oikawa breathes a small sigh of relief. Iwaizumi gives him an apologetic grin. 

“One of the downsides to being in the biggest fraternities is all the people that come to the parties.” Iwaizumi slides him a beer. 

Oikawa thanks him and sips, a question poised on his tongue. “Why’d you join this fraternity?” 

Iwaizumi shrugs, small smirk curling at his lips, “It sounded fun. The guys are nice but the parties can sometimes be a bit much.” 

Oikawa makes a small noise of understanding before leaning on the counter across from Iwaizumi. They sip their beers and enjoy the atmosphere, a comfortable silence stretching between the two of them. Iwaizumi is the first to break the silence after a few moments. 

“Seriously, thank you for helping me pass my astronomy final.” 

Oikawa smiles, one shoulder shrugging, “It was no problem. Glad I could help!” 

“I think I would have f-” Iwaizumi starts but is interrupted. 

“IWAIZUMI!” a guy with a mop of black and white hair calls out. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both turn and look at the guy. He grins wide before pointing upwards. 

They both tilt their heads towards the ceiling and Oikawa feels his cheeks warm. Hanging between the two of them is a sprig of mistletoe. 

“You know the rules guys!” the guy says loudly, wide grin turning into a proud smile. 

Oikawa shakes his head, “No no it’s okay you don’t have to..” he trails off as Iwaizumi steps close to him.

Iwaizumi dips and presses his lips against Oikawa’s. It’s short, sweet, soft, and takes Oikawa by surprise. He loses his grip on his beer and it crashes to the floor. Iwaizumi pulls away quickly after that and Oikawa wants to kick himself. 

“Excuse me,” Oikawa pushes past Iwaizumi, rushing out of the kitchen. 

“Way to go Iwazumi! Kissed him so good he dropped his beer!” 

“Oh shut up Bo!” Iwaizumi grumbles as he follows after Oikawa. 

“Clean up that mess for me please!” Iwaizumi calls over his shoulder to Bokuto. 

Iwaizumi almost loses Oikawa in the sea of people between the kitchen and the front door but he manages to grab Oikawa’s sweater sleeve. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Iwaizumi asks, tugging on Oikawa’s sleeve to get him to stop or atleast slow down. 

Oikawa doesn’t do either, just keeps pushing through the throngs of people. 

“Yeah, just need some fresh air.” He mumbles and keeps pushing, tugging Iwaizumi along with him. 

Iwaizumi lets himself get tugged out the door by Oikawa and lead down the front steps. The night air is cool on his face, which is flushed red from both embarrassment and the booze he’s consumed. 

Iwaizumi helps Oikawa, warm hand on his back as they go down the old cobbled steps. When he reaches the last step, Oikawa plops down, legs splaying out in front of him. Iwaizumi grins at that, joining him on the bottom step, legs crossed in front of him.

“Thanks for helping me outside.” Oikawa mumbles, gaze looking straight ahead of him. 

Iwaizumi gives him a sideways glance before responding. 

“You’re welcome.” 

An awkward silence settles between the two of them. 

They are both avoiding the topic of the kiss that happened minutes ago. 

Sure it was cliche and tasted like cheap beer, but it wasn’t bad, in fact it was kind of cute. 

The silence stretches on between them. At some point Oikawa can’t take it anymore so he leans back on his hands and looks up at the night sky, rambling to fill the awkward silence. 

“Did you know NASA gave Godzilla an unofficial constellation?” Oikawa asks but he doesn’t wait for an answer, just continues his ramble. 

“It’s a constellation located in the gamma-ray sky, which is invisible to the human eye-” 

“Oikawa-” 

“But the Fermi Gamma-ray Space Telescope can see it-” 

“Tooru.” 

Oikawa looks at Iwazumi. 

“Do you want to go on a date sometime?” Iwazumi asks, cheeks flushed, 

Oikawa smiles, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Secret Santa fic! I had so much fun writing it, Frat Boy Iwaizumi has a special place in my heart. Thanks for reading!


End file.
